Incandescent Twilight
by X-Keva-X
Summary: Kagome loses her memories, Naraku gives her new ones, Sesshoumaru has to help her find her old ones. It's funny how love has a way of weaving deep into the evilest and coldest of hearts leaving one miko torn between dark and light. Pairing change to N/K seems more fitting.
1. Chapter 1

Here we are another... uh... SEMI-new fic? Well if you've been following me for the last five or so years this fic wouldn't really be new to you though it has been rewritten four times and still only minor changes have occurred. However if you're a new reader then it's completely new to you and hey nothing wrong with that; right?

Anywho yes I know I have other fics that I should be working on and finishing and so on and so forth. But so what at least I get em finished it may take me some years to do so but the do eventually get done. I would never leave you hanging; I swear. So I hope you enjoy this oldie or newbie which ever the case may be for ya. Much love for you all. Keva

Oh and P.S. This is a Naraku/Kagome and Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic. So if ya don't like that kind of thing check out now. (No threesomes if that's what you're thinking. And yes I have a threesome fic with these three and it's called Copping A Feel but you won't find it here or anywhere for that matter.)

xx

She was falling; the jagged rocks at the bottom waiting to take her soul to the next plane of being. She could hear the ocean waves crashing against those rocks as she came closer to her end. _'Soon it will be over.'_ She thought to herself. All the torn thoughts, the physical need, and the shattered heart that would never mend, it would come to an end quickly.

The air whipped around her, blowing her black kimono and white obi around her, her raven hair blowing up the sides of her face as she looked back one last time. Looking for the last time at the two of them, standing at the edge of the cliff watching helplessly as she drew closer to her end. She did this for them, for her, for freedom.

Two pairs of blood red eyes watched in a primal rage as the one they loved plummeted to her death, helpless to do anything about it.

Two tears left her broken blue eyes one for each of them so they would know she loved them.

They say when death is near your life passes through your eyes. It was true. Her life was passing by for her to see until that moment; that one moment in time that led her to this end.

It played out in her head so slow that she was sure she'd hit those jagged rocks long before the first memory could even start. That first memory of a battle that began her decent into love and hate and pleasure and pain and now death.

xx

"INUYASHA LOOK OUT!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards the hanyou with her bow held tightly in one hand and an arrow in the other.

"NO KAGOME STAY BACK!" Inuyasha yelled as he attempted to release his Kaze no Kizu against his most hated of enemies.

Kagome wasn't quick enough as a brown tentacle hit her sending her flying across the field into a large tree. The last thing she saw before blackness took her over was the blur of red running towards her screaming her name.

xx

Kagome lay there her head pounding like someone was inside her head beating a giant drum. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings trying not to move her pounding head much.

She was lying on a mat in the center of the room with only a light sheet covering her body. The room was strangely empty with the exception of herself and the man sitting off to her side staring at her intently.

She kept her eyes locked onto him sitting there in nothing but a pair of black hakama, with deep crimson? eyes hiding any emotions or thoughts. Kagome opened her mouth to pose a question to the man then closed it again as a strange familiarity about him suddenly hit her.

Once the sensation passed she once again began her question. "Who… who are you?" She was shocked at the sound of her voice. It was as if she had never heard it before, the light pitch, the hint of innocence to it, and the slight scratchiness to it due to a sore, dry throat.

"You do not know me?" The man questioned in a dark silky voice.

Kagome turned her eyes from the man to the ceiling. "Should I know you?" She asked in wonder at the soft sound of her own voice and the silky deepness of his.

Naraku sat there with one leg under the other that was propped up with his hand resting on his knee. His mind was working furiously at this sudden turn of events. She didn't know him but that didn't necessarily mean a lot, she had just woken up after three days of being unconscious. "Do you know who you are?" He asked in a small whisper just loud enough for her to barely hear.

Kagome bit her bottom lip in concentration, trying for the life of her to get a name to come forth, but kept coming up with nothing but a blank. "No." She answered in a defeated tone. She then turned her head back to the male sitting against the wall. "Do you know me?"

"I do." Was his only answer.

He decided that he wasn't going to give her any information unless he deemed it necessary to do so.

Kagome slowly brought herself to a sitting position and suddenly felt the urge to vomit; so she laid back down hoping that the feeling would pass. When it finally subsided she once again looked over at the male sitting against the wall. Her eyes took in his long black wavy hair pulled up into a high ponytail, deep crimson eyes with blue shading his eyelids, and his rock solid chest. She furrowed her brows in concentration before she voiced her next question. "Do I have a name?"

Naraku looked at the girl lying in front of him wondering if he told her her name would her entire memory come back. With a slight shrug of his shoulder he decided that in telling her her name it would bare no consequence if it returned her memory or not. She was his prisoner and there wasn't a whole lot she could do about it. "I believe you are called Kagome."

"Kagome?" She rolled the name around on her tongue. It felt familiar, but her mind was still as blank as a black stone in the middle of a moonless night. She turned her eyes back to the ceiling and tried with all her might to pull something forth from her blank mind but kept coming up with nothing. She turned her eyes back to the man sitting against the wall staring at her. "Do you have a name?"

Without blinking he answered. "My name is of no concern."

"Why?" She asked without taking her eyes off of him.

"You currently do not need to know it." He said as he shifted to sit meditation style.

"Oh. So what do I call you?"

Naraku leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Master."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows together deeply. "Master? Why master?"

Naraku let off a slight sigh. "For that is what I am; your master."

"I'm a slave." She said with a constricting tightness in her throat as she turned her head away from him.

Naraku lifted his head to look at her. "No, you are not a slave."

"I'm not?" She asked as a small smile of relief played on her lips. As she was about to ask her next question her stomach growled telling her that it needed sustenance. She watched as the man slowly and silently rose and left the room without a word.

xx

"Where is the miko wench that travels with you." Sesshoumaru demanded in his cold emotionless voice.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his hated half-brother. "That's none of your damn business!"

Sesshoumaru twitched his claws readying them to attack the whelp for his insolence. "Half-breed you will tell this Sesshoumaru what I want to know." He narrowed his eyes to deadly little slits knowing full well the dirty half-breed wouldn't tell him and piss him off further.

Sango placed a hand on the irate hanyou's shoulder. "Naraku has captured her." She answered in a small broken voice. "We have been searching for her for three days now and have come up with nothing."

Inuyasha growled at his demon slayer companion. "Don't tell him a fuckin thing!" He shouted at her.

Sango glared at the hanyou and was about to speak up when Inuyasha was instantly incapacitated by a hand around his throat.

When Sesshoumaru heard the taijiya tell him that Naraku had captured the shikon miko his blood began to boil. It wasn't that he cared for the simple ningen for he would never care about some miko bitch. No; it had more to do with the fact that she was the only one who held the power within her to destroy the wretched jewel. A useless gem that so many weak creatures sought after.

He had originally called after the miko in order to speak with her about the whereabouts of the vile filth known as Naraku. He to a point did trust the girl for she was incapable of lying and she had told him during their last meeting that she never considered him to be an enemy but more of a powerful ally.

So he figured that even though he despised her and her companions that they would be good for gaining information. Especially since the miko was the shikon miko and Naraku's number one target. However; now the miko was in Naraku's clutches and who knew how long until he broke then killed her and gained the power of the jewel.

"I should kill you." Sesshoumaru growled in a coldness that made Inuyasha shiver.

Inuyasha held onto Sesshoumaru's wrist to try to relieve the pressure on his neck. "Why the fuck do you care?" He choked out.

Sesshoumaru pulled his idiot sibling in close and stared hard at him. "I do not care about your miko wench. She is the shikon miko and Naraku desires the jewel." He then flung Inuyasha into a nearby tree and turned to leave.

"Sesshoumaru-sama;" Miroku stepped up to speak to the taiyoukai. "do you intend to help us save our friend?"

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks and without turning around answered. "I will retrieve the miko. However; I will not be returning her to your dubious care." He then vanished into the forest.

Inuyasha stumbled back to his friends. "What the fuck? Why the hell would he care what happened to Kagome?"

Miroku looked at the spot where the demon lord vanished. "I do not know Inuyasha."

xx

Kagome again slowly began to rise to a sitting position and was relieved that she didn't feel sick, only slightly dizzy. Her trembling hand reached out to pick up the small bowl of broth that the unknown man had brought her. "Thank you." She whispered as she brought the bowl to her lips.

Naraku nodded at her.

While he was fetching some food for her his mind worked to form a plan as to what to do with the girl since she didn't know him or herself for that matter. He was hoping that when she awoke she would scream for her worthless hanyou and fight him in order to try and escape. However, with her having no memory he thought of a way to destroy the hanyou and his little group of friends and the miko would be more than willing to go along. He couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his lips at his plan to destroy them all.

He moved to sit in front of the girl and studied her carefully. "You do not know who you are." He said mostly to himself.

Kagome set her bowl down and looked at the man then shook her head lightly. She looked him over crucially just sitting before her and taking in his features and found him to be rather attractive. The broad expanse of his bared muscled chest. His sharp chiseled face and those eyes those red red eyes.

She could see within them the intelligence of a million suns, a thousand seasons... eternity. He wasn't real yet he was here before her she could feel his breath ghost across her face with every exhale he made. Though there was something wrong, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

It was then that for some reason that she didn't know she had to feel his beating heart; to make sure it was really there. So without asking or thinking about what she was doing she moved to place her palm against his chest.

Naraku looked down and grabbed her hand when it was just centimeters from gracing his skin. He then looked back at her and saw the shock in her wide blue eyes. _'So much like that dead bitch yet so different.'_ He thought to himself as he continued to hold her hand just a breath away from him.

When her brows drew deeply confused by his actions he realized what she was thinking. He could see it as clear as day in those sapphire eyes of hers; she thought him to be empty inside. He kept his eyes locked on hers and pressed her hand firmly against his chest proving her wrong.

Kagome felt the steady beat of his heart and furrowed her confused brows even further. "I can feel your heart beating." She then stared hard at her hand against his chest in concentration. "Why did I think it wouldn't be there?" She moved her confused eyes up to met his calculating crimson.

"Do you think me to be heartless?" He questioned feigning hurt in his deep baritone which she failed to notice.

"No. I think…" she trailed off and again drew her brows deeply trying to find the right words to explain what was going through her mind.

Naraku watched as her face scrunched up in order to try and put together her thoughts as her little teeth nibbled on her bottom lip in concentration. "You think that I am not human." He finished for her and watched as she nodded her head. "You are partly correct in your assumption of me. I am only half human." He again put the taint of hurt in his voice in order to play to her female emotion of sympathy.

Kagome looked at him. "Half human?"

Naraku let off a small sigh. "I am part demon and part human. Another hanyou cursed me to be like this." He cast his eyes down at the hand still pressed to his chest. He lifted her palm to his cheek and nuzzled it. He was thoroughly disgusted with what he was doing but the end result would be well worth it.

Kagome reveled in the feel of his warmth being pressed against her hand and felt little tingly sensations throughout her body when he placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry that you were cursed. Is there nothing you can do to reverse it?"

Naraku smirked inwardly. "I must find someone to love me as I am." He practically choked on the words as they left his lips but he choked them down and continued. "Inuyasha despised me for he fell in love with my wife. When I refused to give her to him he cursed me to be a hanyou then turned my wife into the walking dead. She now hates me for the life that she has been cursed with. Yet…" he sighed deeply showing how broken he was then dropped his eyes and pulled her hand from his cheek. "My former wife Kikyo goes to him, swears her undying love to him, and seeks to aid him in my destruction." He looked away sadly. "I'm hated by them for what hey made me."

Kagome's heart clenched tightly at the pain in his voice. "I'm sorry that that happened to you." She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a comforting hug.

Naraku couldn't help but grin evilly over her shoulder. A simple tale of tragedy and a female was more than willing to give out her love and affection in order to comfort another. Female emotions were far too easy to manipulate.

He pulled his face together still looking completely heartbroken and deep sorrow in his crimson eyes then pulled away from her. "No need to feel sorry for my pain. Now you must rest." He stood up and turned to leave the room when she asked another question of him.

"How did I come to be here?"

He turned towards her and spoke with an evil grin inside. "I rescued you from the evil monster that created me... Inuyasha." He then left the room to let her ponder on his words.

Kagome laid back down with a million questions running through her head and not a single answer to one of them. The man felt so familiar and so did the name Inuyasha but for the life of her, she couldn't place why. She slowly closed her eyes falling into the darkness of sleep hoping that her dreams would awaken her memory or at the very least give her some kind of a clue as to who she really was or is.


	2. Chapter 2

So yea a short chapter but I couldn't figure out where to cut this chapter off due to the upcoming lemon so I just cut it short. Yes the lemon will be between Naraku and Kagome as will the next one but that's because I have to establish a link between them for the fic. And no worries Sess will get his hands on her in due time just have a little patience. So hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

Kagome slowly sank herself into the hot water of the spring. The last two days had been mentally draining. Naraku was insistent that she spends at least three hours a day working with Kagura, learning who she was and what her responsibilities were as Naraku's mate. Then she spent two more hours with the wind witch learning who her enemies were and what kind of things they would say to her if and when she ever came face to face with them.

Once that was done she had to spend several hours a day with Naraku so that she could reacquaint herself with her husband. She found that Naraku was a silent brooder and didn't like to discuss what was going through his head. He was never hostile towards her just curt with her when she didn't understand what he was talking about.

She had tried to rack her brain to understand how she came to be the wife of a man who rarely spoke to her and always seemed to be plotting against Inuyasha and his group of friends. Yet, every time she tried to sort who he was and why she was with him she came up with absolutely nothing. Hell she didn't even know who she was so how was she supposed to figure someone else out?

She leaned her head back against the wall closing her eyes in bliss as the hot water relaxed her body. Letting off a deep sigh, she let herself relax into a light nap, and hoped that maybe just maybe that when she awoke she would know who she was. Yet she knew that she would still be just as blank once she woke up.

Naraku stood at the door looking at the miko relaxing in his hot spring. A wicked smile graced his lips as he imagined what it was going to be like to confront Inuyasha and his friends with their little miko at his side. Granted he had to suffer through her company by spending hours with her teaching her what was expected of her as his mate but the end result would be well worth the effort.

Looking over at the girl he watched as her pale skin turned red from the heat of the water. Her hair was piled on top of her head with her eyes closed and her pink lips slightly parted. Her face neck and shoulders were covered in a sheen of sweat from the heat making what parts of her body he could see glow. As he continued to watch her a realization hit him. She was his to do with as he pleased and seeing her sitting in the hot spring was giving him ideas of what he could do with her.

He slowly made his way over to the spring while removing his clothing. He didn't want to disturb her or scare her too much so he made his way into the water only creating enough movement in the water to slowly bring her back to reality. He stood in front of her and watched her intently… waiting.

Kagome felt eyes upon her and snapped hers open staring into the crimson of her mate's. She sunk lower into the water bringing her arms up in order to cover herself. The flush from the embarrassment of him staring at her made her already heated skin even more crimson. She looked down at the water and let off a nervous breath. "Master Naraku." She said in a shaky whisper.

Naraku stared down at the girl her innocence was disgusting yet alluring. Granted she wasn't exactly a beauty but what she lacked in womanhood she easily made up for in purity. Then there was the way she would stare at him when she thought he didn't notice. Her blue eyes would bore into him trying to dissect him and figure out who he really was. He couldn't help but let his ego overwhelm him at being the center of her attention.

He gave her a nod in response and reached a hand out, placing a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Why do you fear me? Have I done something to make you uneasy?" He gently caressed her chin with his thumb. "You are my wife after all and you shouldn't be embarrassed from me looking at you or being with you like this."

Kagome placed her hand on his and pulled it from her chin. "No, it's just that this is all new to me and I don't remember if I've ever…"

"Been with a man?" He finished for her and watched as she nodded at him. "Do not fear for I will do nothing to harm you." _'Yet'_ He thought to himself.

He removed his hand from hers and stepped closer to her so that their bodies were only inches apart. He reached up, removed the sticks holding her hair up, and watched as it spilled around her, with the ends floating on the water. He leaned down, pressed his lips against her cheek, and dragged them up to her ear. "Do not fear me. I will cause you no pain." He whispered.

Kagome let off a shiver; she didn't know if it was from nervousness or excitement, but she knew one thing for sure. She liked the tingly sensations that were traveling up and down her spine. She tentatively placed her free hand on his chest feeling the heat emanating from him like a great inferno ready to burn her to ash. He was so hot causing her to burn burn hotter than the water she was standing in.

He placed one hand on the back of her head and the other on her lower back and lifted her up, pressing her naked body against his own. He then moved his lips from her ear down to her neck where he began to nip and suck on her pulse point and smiled when she sucked in a breath against the sensation. He grazed his teeth up her neck, across her jaw line, then placed his lips against hers, where he began sucking lightly on her bottom lip.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and could feel her knees giving out. She was glad that Naraku had a hold of her or she surely would have fallen back into the water. He was kissing her and it felt like nothing she could have ever imagined.

Was this her first kiss? She wondered as she traced his bottom lip with her tongue. She doubted it since she was his wife and mate surely they had done this before; hadn't they?

Naraku pulled her closer to him, feeling her hardened nipples pressing against his chest. He gently trailed the hand that was on her lower back down over her perfect ass then to the back of her thigh where he began to massage working his way slowly inward.

Kagome gasped when she felt his fingers grace the tender flesh between her legs. Her body shivered against the sensation of being touched there and wanted to feel more. She pressed her lower body closer to his fingers wanting his fingers to touch more of her warm, wet, swollen, flesh.

Naraku grinned against her lips as her moans entered his ears. He then pulled away from her lips and began kissing his way down to her neck then to the valley between her breasts. He brought his hand down from the back of her head, lightly dragging his fingers across her collarbone, inching his way to her left breast. His lips moved across her flesh making their way to her right breast using his tongue to dance around her hardened nipple.

Kagome arched her back against his lips wanting... no needing more of the pleasure he was giving her. She curled her hands into his raven hair and tilted her head back letting a deep breathless moan escape her lips. "Kami Naraku" She whispered out between breaths.

As soon as he heard his name on her lips he wrapped his lips around her hardened nipple and began to suck and tease it with his tongue. Keeping his mouth latched onto her breast he picked her up and reveled in the feeling of her wrapping her long legs around his waist while his fingers continued teasing her lower flesh. He slowly made his way out of the spring heading to his chambers where he could continue to indulge in the pleasures that the little miko could give him. The pleasure of being the one to taint that disgusting innocence that Kikyo never had even when she was alive.

xx

Sesshoumaru worked his way through the dense forest. Rumor had it that Naraku's castle was hidden at the base of the mountain just beyond the forest. He was disgusted that it was he that to go and rescue the ningen miko that belonged to his idiot brother. It just went to show how truly weak the half-breed was letting the wench get captured by their enemy. Not only did he lose his wench to the vile kumo but he managed to lose the shikon miko to him. He had to wonder again if his father wasn't placed under a spell in which he was forced to take a ningen as a mate, therefore producing his whelp of a half-brother.

Speaking of useless half-breeds, one was currently following him along with his ningen companions. Did the mutt's desire for humans know no bounds? Born of one, pinned to a tree by one, in love with one who shares a soul with another, then the other two. A demon slayer, which is suppose to kill those of his kind and a hentai monk, who can't keep his hands to himself. At least the half-breed did have two demons with him, the fox and the neko. However; the fox was still a kit and the neko was just an animal with a thought process higher than most its kind. Yes his brother's band of travelers were merely a waste of flesh.

He halted his progress and waited for the mongrel to catch up with him. He didn't want to be seen being followed by the likes of them and intended to inform them of such.

Inuyasha came charging into the extremely small clearing in a flurry of red and white with his companions not far behind him.

"Half-breed you will cease following this Sesshoumaru." He ordered without turning towards the hanyou.

"Fuck off Sesshoumaru! I ain't following you!" Inuyasha bit out.

"Then explain how it is you have been following me for two nights now." He slowly turned towards Inuyasha with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"I don't have to explain nuthin to a bastard like you!" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed tessaiga ready to fight his brother and be rid of at least one aggravation in his life.

"Inuyasha!" Sango hissed. "I am sorry Sesshoumaru-sama but we just want our friend back and we know that you have heard of Naraku's whereabouts. If following you is the only way to find her then we will do what we must."

Sesshoumaru cut his eyes over to the demon slayer. So, they seemed to think that once they found Naraku they would get their friend back. Yes they were definitely the useless morons he always knew them to be. "Very well." He called forth his jaki, lifted off the ground. "You may follow." He then in a flash of white was long gone; leaving the little Inu-tachi to stare off at him with no way to follow or even where he was going.


	3. Chapter 3

Oooh an extra long Naraku Kagome lemony filled chapter. If you're into that sort of thing which most Sess/Kagome fans aren't... but meh a lemon is a lemon is a lemon. And don't worry Sess will get his hands on her soon enough and be all... well... Sesshoumaru (a big insensitive jerk) about everything like he always is. But see for me I'm past that part in the fic I'm to the point where Naraku is... well I don't want to ruin that now do I. Whelp hope you enjoy and please don't hate too much on the dark bastard he is quite sexy if you look at him in just the right way... my way. Much love. Keva

xx

Kagome slowly sank herself into the hot water of the spring. The last two days had been mentally draining. Naraku was insistent that she spends at least three hours a day working with Kagura, learning who she was and what her responsibilities were as Naraku's mate. Then she spent two more hours with the wind witch learning who her enemies were and what kind of things they would say to her if and when she ever came face to face with them.

Once that was done she had to spend several hours a day with Naraku so that she could reacquaint herself with her husband. She found that Naraku was a silent brooder and didn't like to discuss what was going through his head. He was never hostile towards her just curt with her when she didn't understand what he was talking about.

She had tried to rack her brain to understand how she came to be the wife of a man who rarely spoke to her and always seemed to be plotting against Inuyasha and his group of friends. Yet, every time she tried to sort who he was and why she was with him she came up with absolutely nothing. Hell she didn't even know who she was so how was she supposed to figure someone else out?

She leaned her head back against the wall closing her eyes in bliss as the hot water relaxed her body. Letting off a deep sigh, she let herself relax into a light nap, and hoped that maybe just maybe that when she awoke she would know who she was. Yet she knew that she would still be just as blank once she woke up.

Naraku stood at the door looking at the miko relaxing in his hot spring. A wicked smile graced his lips as he imagined what it was going to be like to confront Inuyasha and his friends with their little miko at his side. Granted he had to suffer through her company by spending hours with her teaching her what was expected of her as his mate but the end result would be well worth the effort.

Looking over at the girl he watched as her pale skin turned red from the heat of the water. Her hair was piled on top of her head with her eyes closed and her pink lips slightly parted. Her face neck and shoulders were covered in a sheen of sweat from the heat making what parts of her body he could see glow. As he continued to watch her a realization hit him. She was his to do with as he pleased and seeing her sitting in the hot spring was giving him ideas of what he could do with her.

He slowly made his way over to the spring while removing his clothing. He didn't want to disturb her or scare her too much so he made his way into the water only creating enough movement in the water to slowly bring her back to reality. He stood in front of her and watched her intently… waiting.

Kagome felt eyes upon her and snapped hers open staring into the crimson of her mate's. She sunk lower into the water bringing her arms up in order to cover herself. The flush from the embarrassment of him staring at her made her already heated skin even more crimson. She looked down at the water and let off a nervous breath. "Master Naraku." She said in a shaky whisper.

Naraku stared down at the girl her innocence was disgusting yet alluring. Granted she wasn't exactly a beauty but what she lacked in womanhood she easily made up for in purity. Then there was the way she would stare at him when she thought he didn't notice. Her blue eyes would bore into him trying to dissect him and figure out who he really was. He couldn't help but let his ego overwhelm him at being the center of her attention.

He gave her a nod in response and reached a hand out, placing a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Why do you fear me? Have I done something to make you uneasy?" He gently caressed her chin with his thumb. "You are my wife after all and you shouldn't be embarrassed from me looking at you or being with you like this."

Kagome placed her hand on his and pulled it from her chin. "No, it's just that this is all new to me and I don't remember if I've ever…"

"Been with a man?" He finished for her and watched as she nodded at him. "Do not fear for I will do nothing to harm you." _'Yet'_ He thought to himself.

He removed his hand from hers and stepped closer to her so that their bodies were only inches apart. He reached up, removed the sticks holding her hair up, and watched as it spilled around her, with the ends floating on the water. He leaned down, pressed his lips against her cheek, and dragged them up to her ear. "Do not fear me. I will cause you no pain." He whispered.

Kagome let off a shiver; she didn't know if it was from nervousness or excitement, but she knew one thing for sure. She liked the tingly sensations that were traveling up and down her spine. She tentatively placed her free hand on his chest feeling the heat emanating from him like a great inferno ready to burn her to ash. He was so hot causing her to burn burn hotter than the water she was standing in.

He placed one hand on the back of her head and the other on her lower back and lifted her up, pressing her naked body against his own. He then moved his lips from her ear down to her neck where he began to nip and suck on her pulse point and smiled when she sucked in a breath against the sensation. He grazed his teeth up her neck, across her jaw line, then placed his lips against hers, where he began sucking lightly on her bottom lip.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and could feel her knees giving out. She was glad that Naraku had a hold of her or she surely would have fallen back into the water. He was kissing her and it felt like nothing she could have ever imagined.

Was this her first kiss? She wondered as she traced his bottom lip with her tongue. She doubted it since she was his wife and mate surely they had done this before; hadn't they?

Naraku pulled her closer to him, feeling her hardened nipples pressing against his chest. He gently trailed the hand that was on her lower back down over her perfect ass then to the back of her thigh where he began to massage working his way slowly inward.

Kagome gasped when she felt his fingers grace the tender flesh between her legs. Her body shivered against the sensation of being touched there and wanted to feel more. She pressed her lower body closer to his fingers wanting his fingers to touch more of her warm, wet, swollen, flesh.

Naraku grinned against her lips as her moans entered his ears. He then pulled away from her lips and began kissing his way down to her neck then to the valley between her breasts. He brought his hand down from the back of her head, lightly dragging his fingers across her collarbone, inching his way to her left breast. His lips moved across her flesh making their way to her right breast using his tongue to dance around her hardened nipple.

Kagome arched her back against his lips wanting... no needing more of the pleasure he was giving her. She curled her hands into his raven hair and tilted her head back letting a deep breathless moan escape her lips. "Kami Naraku" She whispered out between breaths.

As soon as he heard his name on her lips he wrapped his lips around her hardened nipple and began to suck and tease it with his tongue. Keeping his mouth latched onto her breast he picked her up and reveled in the feeling of her wrapping her long legs around his waist while his fingers continued teasing her lower flesh. He slowly made his way out of the spring heading to his chambers where he could continue to indulge in the pleasures that the little miko could give him. The pleasure of being the one to taint that disgusting innocence that Kikyo never had even when she was alive.

xx

Sesshoumaru worked his way through the dense forest. Rumor had it that Naraku's castle was hidden at the base of the mountain just beyond the forest. He was disgusted that it was he that to go and rescue the ningen miko that belonged to his idiot brother. It just went to show how truly weak the half-breed was letting the wench get captured by their enemy. Not only did he lose his wench to the vile kumo but he managed to lose the shikon miko to him. He had to wonder again if his father wasn't placed under a spell in which he was forced to take a ningen as a mate, therefore producing his whelp of a half-brother.

Speaking of useless half-breeds, one was currently following him along with his ningen companions. Did the mutt's desire for humans know no bounds? Born of one, pinned to a tree by one, in love with one who shares a soul with another, then the other two. A demon slayer, which is suppose to kill those of his kind and a hentai monk, who can't keep his hands to himself. At least the half-breed did have two demons with him, the fox and the neko. However; the fox was still a kit and the neko was just an animal with a thought process higher than most its kind. Yes his brother's band of travelers were merely a waste of flesh.

He halted his progress and waited for the mongrel to catch up with him. He didn't want to be seen being followed by the likes of them and intended to inform them of such.

Inuyasha came charging into the extremely small clearing in a flurry of red and white with his companions not far behind him.

"Half-breed you will cease following this Sesshoumaru." He ordered without turning towards the hanyou.

"Fuck off Sesshoumaru! I ain't following you!" Inuyasha bit out.

"Then explain how it is you have been following me for two nights now." He slowly turned towards Inuyasha with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"I don't have to explain nuthin to a bastard like you!" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed tessaiga ready to fight his brother and be rid of at least one aggravation in his life.

"Inuyasha!" Sango hissed. "I am sorry Sesshoumaru-sama but we just want our friend back and we know that you have heard of Naraku's whereabouts. If following you is the only way to find her then we will do what we must."

Sesshoumaru cut his eyes over to the demon slayer. So, they seemed to think that once they found Naraku they would get their friend back. Yes they were definitely the useless morons he always knew them to be. "Very well." He called forth his jaki, lifted off the ground. "You may follow." He then in a flash of white was long gone; leaving the little Inu-tachi to stare off at him with no way to follow or even where he was going.

xx

Naraku laid the girl down upon his futon and hovered over her just staring at her exposed flushed body. He never truly realized how beautiful she really was but then again every time he had come face to face with her all he was concerned with was her death and the jewel.

He ran his claws up her legs and delighted in the shiver that her body gave off at his touch. Climbing upon the futon he kneeled in between her legs then covered her body with his while his midnight locks fell around them bringing his lips to hers and kissing her deeply. He moaned lightly into her mouth as she slid her dull ningen fingernails up his back and down again.

Naraku abandoned her lips, kissed his way down her chin, across her neck, and over to her right breast. He began to suck and nibble on her hardened nipple, while teasing her left with light pinches.

Kagome knotted her hands into the black tresses of the man torturing her body with such pleasure. She arched her head back and let off a deep throaty moan when he sucked harder on her rigid tender nipple. That was followed by a gasp as he pulled away and moved to the other forcing the same pleasurable torture upon that one.

Satisfied that he had given her left breast proper attention he began to trail his tongue down her chest to her quivering navel. He began giving little nips upon her heated flesh and reveled in her gasps and moans at the attention he was giving her needy body. Never mind the music of her panting his name; it was a sound he could listen to over and over again.

With a smirk he moved down and situated himself to dive into her core with his tongue but wanted to tease and make her beg for what she wanted first. Slipping his arms under her legs and placing his hands on her hips in order to control her movements he gave little bites to her inner thighs. He moved slowly towards her center and stopped just before he reached her most sensitive area.

Kagome arched her back wanting him to give her that which she was sure only he could. "Naraku." She moaned breathlessly begging for him to stop toying with her flesh. "Please!"

The plea he so wanted to hear fall from her lips caused him to thrust his tongue fast and deep into her wet core. His eyes rolled back into his head from the feel of her hot wetness and the taste of her pure essence coating his tongue. Using the thumb of his right hand, he lightly massaged the swollen flesh sending jolts of pleasure coursing through the girl's giving body.

Naraku could feel the tightening of her small body telling him that she was about to release to him so he began his assault on her tender sensitive flesh with renewed vigor. He held her bucking hips down as she cried out his name at her release feeding him with her sweet pure innocence. He could taste the power of the shikon within her body only serving to prove that she was his just as the jewel was his.

Once he was satisfied that he had cleaned her of all she had given him he moved back up to her pressing his lips against hers. He demanded entrance so that she too could savor what her body had to offer.

Kagome pulled back from him and began kissing his jaw line to his ear, where she nibbled at the base, and smiled to herself when he moaned against her shoulder. She raked her fingers down his sides and grasped tightly once they reached his rounded backside. She felt him push his hips into her upon her grip of his fleshy end and felt his hardness pressing against her wanting to gain entry to her hot passage.

She decided then that it was her turn to torture him in a similar manner as he had done to her. She slid her hands back across his hips, squeezed them between their bodies, and was pleased as he lifted so that she could reach her goal. Wrapping her fingers around his hardened manhood, she gave it a light squeeze, and giggled slightly at the feel of the growl he produced as it vibrated through her body.

Using his weakened distraction she rolled him off her and straddled his thighs, staring down at the appendage that was being griped by her small hands. She tilted her head to the side, upon releasing it from her grasp. She eyed it closely and reached a finger out to touch the tip with the little bead of moisture building up upon it. She pulled her finger back and held in up in front of her eyes then placed it in her mouth tasting his essence.

Not satisfied with the small sample of him she bent down and ran her tongue over the tip and back again. She gripped the base of his cock with her fingers and smiled to herself when he groaned and pushed his lower body up towards her.

She swirled her tongue around the tip while pressing her fingers into the base and massaging small circles with her thumbs. She placed the head between her lips and sucked lightly pulling another groan of pleasure from the man she had at her mercy. She suddenly felt so powerful; having him at her mercy like this.

She trailed the tips of her left fingers down, gently grabbing his heavy balls, and lightly rolled them around between her fingers. With her other hand, she began to slide it up and down his length while continuing her assault upon the head with her tongue.

Naraku's eyes widened at her ministrations upon him then closed in bliss while reaching down and locking his fingers into her hair massaging her scalp. He tried to press her down further upon his aching with need member but she refused to give into his desires. Being the evil one he was he wanted to force her to do as he wanted but preferred the teasing attentions she was giving him. So he allowed her her control... for now.

Kagome; very slowly began to slide his length deeper into her mouth lightly grazing his silky flesh with her teeth. She didn't know if she had ever done this before or for that matter had ever copulated with a man. However; she knew one thing for certain she loved the feelings he was causing her body to have and liked having this control over him.

Sure he was mostly a stranger to her, sure he claimed to be her husband, and sure he wasn't completely human. Yet beyond all of that he was a man as she was a woman. Therefore taking pleasures from one another couldn't be all bad… could they? They were married after all and this was what married people did or so she figured.

Once she had most of his length buried within her hot wet mouth she slowly pulled back up and slid it down again. She kept her eyes locked onto to the face of the man she was pleasuring while continuing to slowly push down and pull back up. She wanted to see his face contort into something different than the hard stony broody mask he always wore.

Naraku felt eyes upon him and opened his locking his glazed over crimson with the crystal blue of hers. He watched her as she used her mouth, teeth, and fingers to wrap his body up tightly in a blanket of euphoric pleasure. Oh he definitely found a new use for the girl beyond just destroying her worthless friends.

Kagome picked up her pace slightly, felt the tension of his body, and saw the need for release deep within his eyes. She pressed her fingers harder against the base and massaged his ball with a little more vigor. Then with one hard stroke against his length with her teeth, his back arched, the muscles in his thighs tightened, and a growl of pleasure escaped his lips as he spilled his seed deep within her mouth.

When his convulsions stopped, he could still feel her eyes upon him while she continued to suck him clean. He had had enough of her oral pleasures upon him, he wanted to feel her legs wrapped around his hips as he buried himself deep within her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and removed her from his lower region, dragging her up his body, until she was face to face with him.

He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers, while flipping them over so that his body was atop hers. He placed the head at her entrance and slowly pressed forward letting her small body adjust to his thick hard intrusion.

He didn't know why he was being so gentle with her. She was his enemy, the shikon miko, his biggest threat. Yet beyond all of that, she was a female, a female that was giving him pleasures like he had never felt before with any other. Even that whore Kikyo never did to him what this girl was. Having sex with Kikyo was nothing but going through the motions to reach an end. Now after being with this girl he was sure he could never go back to the walking doll.

When he came to the small stretch of skin that was a testament to her purity his eyes widened slightly. He was sure that that hanyou mutt would have rid her of that a long time ago to announce she belonged to him. He smirked at the knowledge that this one moment would bind her to him for the rest of her life. Even if by some miracle of the Kami they were parted she would always know that he owned her innocence.

Her brows furrowed when he stopped moving above her causing her to open her eyes and stare up at him. "What?" She questioned confused by this strange pause in their pleasure.

"This is our first time going this far." He answered. "You're still a virgin."

Her brows furrowed even further. "But... How... Why?"

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes in thought before he opened them and stared down at her. "After our union you came down with a fever preventing us from consummating then not long after that you were taken by my enemy."

"Oh." She stared up at him. "Well we're here now." She reached up and stroked her fingers through his hair. "Make me yours."

Those three words sent a pleasant chill up his spine. It wasn't because he had any love or any real emotional attachment to the girl. No those three words would be the words that would destroy the inu-tachi once and for all.

"As you wish." He purred trying not to sound like his normal evil self. "However it will hurt."

"I trust you." She nodded.

_'Foolish woman.'_ He snorted mentally and pulled back from her some. "Ready?"

Kagome grabbed him by the shoulders, took a deep breath, and nodded. "I'm ready."

"Good." He leaned down, captured her lips in his own, and thrust forward fast and hard causing her to gasp into his mouth.

Once he was buried deep inside her, he began to massage her neck with his tongue and teeth, building up her need for him once again. When he felt her inner muscles tighten and release against him, he pulled back and slid back in, feeling her body arc against his own. Her fingers gripped his shoulders tightly as a deep pleasure filled moan escaped her lips.

Again he pulled back and slowly pushed forward, getting lost in the feel of her hot tightness wrapped around him. He slid his hand down her leg and pulled it up around his waist, feeling her widen and causing him to bury himself deeper within her. He slowly pulled back and held watching her face before he quickly buried his length once again.

Kagome wrapped her other leg around his waist, using her legs to push him deeper into her wanting to feel more of him within her small body. "More." She whispered in a breathless moan.

Naraku complied with her wishes and began to move a little faster adding a little more power to his deep thrusts. He then buried his face into her neck and began thrusting deeply into her speeding up with each thrust until their bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Moans escaped her lips, while groans of pleasure escaped his. The pressure deep within them both was building to heights that said they would die if it didn't release soon. Lips slammed against lips, as skin slapped against skin. Nails raked down a muscled back, as claws wrapped around her waist pulling her closer and opening her more to him. Tongues battled as muscles tightened around the other in order to hold it in place, and failing as it was pulled away then pushed back in.

Legs tightened, hips lifted to take in more, and nails dug deeply into the muscled back of the man above her. A moan from deep within her body escaped her lips as her release shattered her body. Her inner muscles tightened even more around the length pumping in and out of her and with a few more hard thrusts, another moan of release filled the room.

Naraku collapsed atop her, then rolled over to his side, holding her heated body next to his, and let off a chuckle at her words.

"Wow. Who knew the body could feel such intense pleasure." Kagome whispered breathlessly.

"Hai, would you like to feel it again?" He asked as he pressed his fingers into her lower back pressing her closer to him.

Kagome giggled lightly and pressed a light kiss to his lips as she stared deep into his burning crimson. "Hai. And again and again."

Naraku pulled back from her. "Again and again hmm? You do know at some point we will have to sleep."

Kagome waved her hand in the air. "We can sleep when we are dead."

"My aren't you the little vixen." He growled and began nipping at her neck.

Kagome tilted her head back giving him better access to her neck and wiggled her hips against him wishing he was ready for another round.

Naraku growled against her skin. "If you do not cease your actions, we're never going to leave this room again."

"Ok." She giggled as she wiggled her hips against him again, loving the feel of the vibrations of his body against hers as he growled at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy 40th balloon fiesta if you're a part of that nonsense; if you ask me it's overrated. We went 4 years ago and apparently we forgot how not all that fun it is so we had to remind ourselves. But hey got a funnel cake out of it so I guess the day wasn't a total loss.

xx

"Come; now is the time to face that which has caused you much suffering." Naraku held his hand out waiting for the girl to grasp it.

Kagome stared wide eyed at him, her blue eyes showing her apprehension at having to face the one that would curse the man before her, and turn his wife against him. "I'm…"

Naraku stepped up to her, leaned down next to her ear, and placed a light kiss upon it then whispered. "Do not fear. So long as you are with me he can cause you no harm." He stood and looked into her eyes. "Just remember that he will try to convince you that I am your enemy, that you should be with him and..."

Kagome nodded and finished for him. "And that I am the shikon miko, destined to destroy you and purify the jewel."

Naraku nodded with a small smile gracing his lips. "Very good." He leaned down and placed a light kiss upon her lips then pulled her in close as his miasma surrounded them.

If all went right the inu-tachi would fall on this day leaving him with nothing to do but finish the shikon no tama and become the most powerful being alive. Plus there was the bonus of having the mistress of the jewel to do with as he pleased.

xx

"Do you think that Kagome is ok?" Shippou asked the demon slayer his eyes shining with unshed tears.

Sango pulled the kit into her lap. "I don't know Shippou… I just don't know."

Shippou turned to his other two companions. "Do you think Sesshoumaru will find her first?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the little kit. "That bastard couldn't find his ass when sitting on it!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled at the hanyou for his foul mouth.

"Whether Sesshoumaru finds her first or we do doesn't matter at this point. The only thing that matters is that she gets away from Naraku." Miroku nodded while stirring the fire.

Sango nodded in agreement. "It will be easier I think, to get her away from Sesshoumaru than Naraku."

Inuyasha glared at his companions. "I will get Kagome back!" He bit out at them letting them know that there was no way that that bastard Sesshoumaru could save her. "Stupid girl just had to go and get captured by that…"

Before he could finish his statement Miroku knocked the hanyou in the head with his staff. "Yes Inuyasha we all know how you feel about Naraku."

Inuyasha jumped up ready to engage the hōshi, when his eyes narrowed, his lip rose revealing his fangs, and a low growl covered the small camp.

Sango looked up at the hanyou and upon seeing his form change to one of battle she removed the kit from her lap and jumped to her feet getting her Hiraikotsu readying herself for battle. Miroku also readied himself while Kirara changed into her larger form placing herself in front of Shippou.

"Who is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked while her eyes scanned the area.

"Naraku!" The hanyou bit out angrily.

Eyes around the camp widened then narrowed at the hanyou's announcement.

"Yes?" A voice surrounded the small camp.

Inuyasha drew tessaiga transforming it. "Coward! Show yourself!" He yelled at the surrounding forest. "So that I can kick your sorry ass!"

"Tsk… tsk… tsk… Now there is no need for such language, especially when there are females in your presence." The dark voice responded smoothly.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku drew his brows together deeply. "Females?" He questioned mostly to himself. His head snapped up and he searched the forest for the dark hanyou. "You have Kagome with you?" He questioned the voice causing all heads to turn in his direction.

"Hai, she is here with me where she belongs."

"Release her Naraku." Sango ordered vehemently.

Just then, Naraku appeared from the darkness of the forest. "Very well." He stepped to the side revealing Kagome, dressed in a kimono that matched his navy blue haori, right down to the yellow stripes.

Kagome eyed the group with a mix of hatred and fear flashing in her seep sapphires.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Run! Now!" He raised his sword in order to release his Kaze no Kizu.

"No Inuyasha." Miroku ordered as he placed his staff in front of the hanyou. "Look."

Kagome's eyes widened in fear when the hanyou in red raised his sword and could feel the energy building up around it. She turned and wrapped herself around Naraku's, burying her face into his shoulder in fear. "I can't do this." She whispered into his shoulder.

Naraku never took his eyes off his hanyou enemy as he brought his other hand up and placed it on her back then leaned down next to her ear and whispered. "You must face that which has caused you such pain. Remember what he has done to me." He said it just low enough for the hanyou to not be able to hear what he said. He wanted Kagome to inform the hanyou of who she really belonged to.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled. He could hear the vile fiend talking but couldn't make out what he was saying. "And get away from her!" He yelled as he leapt at the dark one with claws raised in order to rip the beast apart.

Naraku shoved Kagome away from him and dodged Inuyasha's attack.

Kagome fell to the ground and watched in wide-eyed fear as her mate and the evil hanyou who had cursed him battled one another. She felt something attach itself to her chest and looking down she saw a small fox kit with tears in his eyes. "Kagome, your back. You're finally back."

The other two in the group surrounded her and kneeled next to her. "Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked deeply concerned.

"Yes Kagome are you hurt anywhere?" Miroku in turn asked.

Kagome stared in fear at the trio surrounding her and could feel the panic building up within her. She began to scoot back away from them but was halted when the demon slayer wrapped her arm around her shoulders forcing her to stay put.

"Let me go!" Kagome cried in a panic as she flung the girl's arm off her shoulders then scrambled to her feet.

Miroku rose and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kagome? Are you well?"

Shippou attached his self to her leg. "Yea are you ok?"

Kagome looked around trying desperately to find a way to escape them. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" She struggled against the grip the hōshi had on her shoulders, but found she couldn't break free.

Sango turned worried eyes to the monk not sure why their friend was act so afraid of them.

"It seems as if she has been placed under a spell of some sort causing her to think of us as her enemies." He said, never taking his eyes off the girl he held in his grasp.

"What should we do?" Sango asked, stepping away from her friend in hopes of calming her.

Miroku pulled Kagome close to him and hauled her over his shoulder. "We must take her away from Naraku. Kagome please we're only trying to help." He said forcefully as the girl kicked and screamed while pounding her fists into his back.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled.

The fire neko appeared before them and the trio climbed upon the cat's back, while trying to keep their friend from causing harm to them with her kicking. "Take us to Kaede's." Sango nodded while she tried to help keep Kagome still. The neko nodded and rose to the air and began heading out of the forest.

Kagome's screams forced the two males battling to look in her direction. Upon seeing the fire cat rise into the air with his female being held by her old companions Naraku let off an angry growl. He had to end this with the annoying pest and end it now. Letting off a dark cloud of miasma in order to distract the hanyou he rose to the air and took off after those who would kidnap what was his.

It didn't take long for him to catch up with the fire neko with his property upon her back. He shot out a tentacle and grabbed the hōshi yanking him and Kagome off the cat's back. He dropped the hōshi and sent out a tentacle grabbing Kagome before she could fall to her death. He pulled her in close to him and wrapped his arms around her retracting his tentacle.

Kirara dove down catching the monk upon her back and rose back into the air facing the dark hanyou. "Naraku release her!" Sango yelled readying her Hiraikotsu to attack.

"I think not taijiya. It seems that she prefers to be in my company." Naraku grinned evilly at the small group.

"Only because you placed a spell upon her." Sango retorted through clenched teeth.

Naraku raised a brow highly. _'Now why didn't I think of doing that a long time ago?' _He questioned himself silently then waved a dismissive hand through the air. "The ningen Kagome does not desire to be in your company. As for placing her under a spell I can assure you that I have not."

"Why should we believe you?" She bit back.

"I don't expect you to. But tell me this slayer, when you looked deep into her eyes, did she look to be under a spell?" Naraku pulled the frightened girl who had her face buried into his chest closer to him.

Sango recalled what she saw when she looked into her friends eyes and saw nothing but pure fear. "No." She whispered then narrowed her eyes at him. "If she is not under a spell then you have captured her mind."

Naraku chuckled. "True that is entirely possible but in this case it is not." He placed his hand under Kagome's chin lifting her head to look at him. "Please inform them of what you think of them."

Kagome turned her head towards the group atop the fire cat. "I hate you all." She hissed. "Do not ever think of touching me again!" She then turned her attention back to Naraku. "Please take me home." She tightened her grip on his haori.

Naraku leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "Very well koi; we shall go."

Inuyasha made it to the area where his companions plus one evil hanyou were hovering high above the earth. He watched as a black cloud of miasma formed and their companion disappeared with their enemy unbeknownst to him, of her own request.

xx

Sesshoumaru stood in the center of the clearing, eyes closed, trying to capture a single trace of the stench that is Naraku. He had felt the aura of the contemptible one some distance away leading him to the area he was currently standing in.

He stood stalk still letting the feel of the nature around him inform him of the recent happenings in the area. Everything seemed to be in place with the exception of one small detail, the change in the air as if something other than him didn't belong.

While he was mentally trying to place his finger on the unknown entity his eyes snapped open. He tilted his head up slightly and saw his enemy off in the distance carrying with him the shikon miko. He narrowed his eyes and began flying through the forest following Naraku and his cargo at a safe enough distance to keep the fiend from sensing his presence.

Finally after days of searching he was going to retrieve the girl and rid his lands of the filth known as Naraku. It irritated him to no end to have to rescue the ningen wench that belonged to his simpleton of a half-brother but as the shikon miko, her life was almost… almost as valuable as his. Being she was the only one who could rid the world of the worthless jewel.

Sesshoumaru cursed Midoriko for creating such a thing as the shikon no tama. The woman had to have gone mad in the head when she decided to trap her soul along with the souls of the youkai she was battling within the pink stone. Did the woman not know of the consequences of her actions? The result of creating the shikon no tama has turned out to be a bigger error then if she had just let the youkai take her life. Now because of her pride at losing a fight those who still live on suffer.

Sesshoumaru halted in his tracks as he came to a barrier giving off navy blue and purple shimmers. He was no fool for if he laid his hand upon it he would be blown back. Although it wouldn't be enough of a force to do him harm it would surely irritate him and that was something he already was… irritated.

xx

"What the fuck happened and where the hell is Kagome?" Inuyasha screamed at his companions.

Miroku placed his hand to his chin in thought. "Well it seems that Kagome believes us to be her foes and I do not believe it is due completely to Naraku's influence upon her."

"What are you saying hōshi?"

Miroku turned to Sango. "Do you remember during our last battle with Naraku when he captured Kagome?"

Sango nodded. "Yes, and before he took her she was knocked unconscious."

"Exactly. This makes me wonder if she lost her memories due to the hit she took before Naraku took her." He explained as he turned to Inuyasha. "Kagome fears and despises us telling me that her memories of us no longer exist. I believe that Naraku used her blank mind to his advantage turning her to his side."

"You're telling me that that bastard turned Kagome against us? And now she thinks were her enemies?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes Inuyasha that is just what I said." Miroku sighed.

"So what are we going to do?" Sango asked in defeat. "If she thinks we intend to do her harm she won't trust us to be around her once we get her back."

Miroku nodded. "I hate to say this but it looks as if Sesshoumaru is our best bet at retrieving her."

At the mention of his elder brother's name Inuyasha's went from angry to down right irate. "**WHAT? I AM NOT GOING TO LET THAT BASTARD RESCUE KAGOME! SHE IS MINE TO TAKE CARE OF AND MINE TO RESCUE!"** Then in a blur of red and white he disappeared into the forest leaving his companions to stare blankly at the spot that recently occupied said hanyou.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome sat on the small bench centered in the small garden behind the castle. Her encounter with the hanyou Inuyasha and his friends was mentally draining on her and she couldn't figure for the life of her why Naraku wanted her to meet them. If they were so awful wouldn't he prefer to never come face to face with them? Or at the very least keep her from having to confront them?

When she faced them they felt so familiar to her but she didn't know if it was because she had dealings with them before as her enemies. She couldn't remember a single time when she had faced them before but then again she didn't exactly know who she was, so how could she possibly know anyone else. Even the man who claimed to be her mate was familiar to her but that was to be expected since he was her mate that she supposedly loved.

She placed her fingers to her temples and began to massage them. A headache was brewing behind her eyes from trying to force her mind out of the darkness and bring forth who she really was or used to be.

She felt a hand placed on her shoulder and turned to see Naraku standing behind her looking at her his crimsons as blank as ever.

"You are unwell." He said in an emotionless voice.

"Hai." She whispered as she turned her head back and stared at the ground. "I want to remember but can't. I want to know where I come from. I want to know why so many things seem so familiar to me, but am blank when I try to pull forth why they are familiar." She turned her burning blues towards him showing the tears that wanted to fall but wouldn't. "I don't even know who I am. All I have is what you say I am. Tell me… tell me who I am." She whispered brokenly.

Naraku stared down at the girl who he hated but at the same time desired. Sure his desire for her was purely physical, yet when he saw her companions steal her away from him he felt slightly afraid that they would actually succeed in taking her away from him. He had pushed the fear aside squashing it like an insignificant insect. He only had to capture her back so that he could fulfill his own plans of destroying Inuyasha and getting the jewel completed.

The girl was the key to bringing down the hanyou, making it easier for him to acquire the remaining jewel shards and to become the most powerful being in existence. Not even the great taiyoukai of the west would be able to stand against him.

Why did he desire to have so much power? He mostly attributed it to the demons that made up his body but somewhere along the line it became his own personal desire to be the ultimate ruler. To have a body that was his own not one shared with power hungry demons and a human heart that lusted after some dead bitch.

Naraku was brought out of his thoughts by a hand being placed on his chest causing him to look down at the girl. "Who you are is of no concern."

Kagome pulled her hand away from him as if she had been burned and narrowed her eyes angrily at him. "Bastard!" She hissed. "Who the hell are you to tell me that who I am is of no concern?" She bit out trying with all her might to keep her anger at a manageable level and failing miserably.

Naraku looked at her his eyes still showing no emotion as he replied. "I am your master and nothing more." He then turned and began to walk away from her but stopped when he felt something hard hit him in the center of his back. He turned to look at what had assaulted his person and noticed that the girl had her arm cocked ready to throw another rock at him and didn't have to wait long for the attack.

"Go to hell!" She screeched as she threw the rock at him hitting him in the chest. She then stormed up to him getting right in his face or as close to his face as her shorter form would allow. "You ARE NOT my MASTER!"

Naraku let the rock she threw hit him and fall to the ground and watched in utter boredom as she stormed up to him and proceeded to yell at him. When she was through he answered in a calm voice. "You are whatever I say you are and currently who you are does not matter."

Kagome's eyes widened in pure rage and her mind couldn't supply one single thing to counter that; so she settled for raising her hand and smacking him squarely across the cheek. "I will kill you." She hissed then turned to walk away from him.

Naraku stared at her back for a second letting her actions weave their way through his shock filled mind. She had slapped him; actually slapped him… no one ever lays a hand on him unless permitted to do so. He narrowed his eyes and shot off after her.

Kagome didn't get more than ten paces away from the infuriating male before she was grabbed from behind, spun around and slammed into a tree none to gently. She gasped for the air that was knocked out of her and wanted to cry against the sharp claws digging deep into her shoulders.

Naraku leaned down putting his face right in front of hers. "Do. Not ever lay a hand on me in such a manner again." He said through clenched teeth. "I will waste no time in removing your life from your body."

Kagome who had finally begun to regain her breath locked her eyes with his and whispered menacingly at him. "Then do it."

Naraku's eyes widened slightly then narrowed before he slammed his lips harshly upon hers.

xx

Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of the barrier staring at it as if he could break it with his glare alone. The barrier wasn't so strong that it could withstand an attack with toukijin but were he to actually attack the barrier with toukijin the resulting breakdown could cause him serious harm.

Again, he cursed all half-breeds to the deepest level of hell for they were the source of all his problems in life. First the one who shared his blood and obtained the sword that he Sesshoumaru coveted and then a selfish mortal who lusted after a ningen miko. Then he gave him self freely too greedy mindless demons resulting in the creation of the vile fiend Naraku.

He reached down, unsheathed his not so useless sword tenseiga and held it out in front of him. Toukijin's evil aura would cause a catastrophe were he to use it against the barrier but tenseiga's life giving aura could easily slice a hole in the barrier so that he could easily enter.

He slashed at the barrier and watched as it snapped and ripped open leaving an opening just big enough for him to enter. Sheathing the sword he quickly and silently entered Naraku's barrier fully intent on killing the hanyou but somehow knew that the coward would manage to escape his claws and live to see another day.

xx

Naraku pulled away from the girl and smirked at her. He felt her melt into him and knew that even if emotionally she despised him, physically she couldn't deny him. He pressed his body hard up against hers forcing her to whimper lightly as the bark from the tree dug sharply into her back.

Kagome placed her hands against his chest trying with all her might to push him away from her and failing miserably. "Stop." She whispered.

Naraku loosened his hold upon her at hearing her request but had no intentions of stopping in any way. He moved his lips to her ear giving it a small nip before answering. "No."

He brought his hand up to the side of her neck, massaging her pulse point with his thumb, while his other hand cut the obi holding her kimono closed, letting it fall to the ground. Once the binding was released, he pushed open her kimono with his hand sliding it around her waist to her lower back and pressing her body flush against his.

A growl escaped his throat as she still resisted him although he could feel her body calling for his touch, her mind was forcing her to fight him. Leaning against her he removed his hands from her body and untied the sash from around his waist. He then used it to bind her to the tree, with hands above her head and her neck pulled back just tight enough to keep from strangling her.

Tears escaped her eyes as she struggled against the binding holding her in place. "Please, let me go." She whimpered pitifully.

Naraku removed his haori. "Do not fear this for I will not cause you harm." He leaned against her and kissed away the tears trailing down her cheeks and then moved his lips to hers. He nipped at licked at her lips while his hands roamed her body caressing and pinching areas that he knew would bring forth her need.

As one hand toyed with a breast the other slid down to the area between her legs, where light caresses against the warm flesh brought forth a small moan from her lips, allowing him entrance into her mouth. As his tongue coaxed hers into playing, he could feel her body tighten with need against his.

He pulled back slightly then trailed his lips across her jaw back to her ear. "Do you still desire me?" He whispered huskily.

Kagome yanked against the binding holding her hands above her head. "No." She answered so weakly that she didn't even believe the word that left her lips.

"No hmm…" He nipped at her neck and pressed his finger against the pearl between her legs and reveled in the moan that escaped her lips. "I believe my dear little one you are lying." With that, he traced his finger across her lower lips until it found her entrance and only slipped in slightly, teasing the edges of her core.

"Please." Kagome whimpered as she attempted to push her hips down and take his finger deeper within her.

"Please?" He whispered against her neck as his other hand continued to tease her breast. He let the tip of his tongue trail across her neck and on down until it found her untouched breast where he took the nipple into his mouth, nipping and licking it until it was as hard as its counterpart.

Kagome jerked against her binding wanting to be free so that she to could touch him.

Naraku pulled back from her and clucked his tongue at her in disapproval. Seeing her glazed over look and the lusty need in her eyes, he brought his lips to hers and whispered. "Worry not I will soon give you what you desire." With that, he slid his tongue into her passage tasting her need upon his tongue.

His finger that was still teasing her lower opening dipped a little deeper into her wetness as his other fingers played with the hardened bud of her breast.

Kagome's body jerked and shuttered against the ministrations to her body. Oh how she hated and wanted him, loathed and loved him. The pleasure he could give her body yet at the same time he would torture her mind, causing her to question whether the suffering was worth the physical pleasure. As his finger dipped even deeper into her core there was only one answer to that, and it was an overwhelming yes.

Losing herself to the sensations that he was causing her body to feel, she shut down all thoughts and just enjoyed the pleasure that she was sure only he could give her.

Naraku slowly pumped his finger in and out of her at a torturously slow pace loving the sounds of her breathless begging for more. He was more than happy to comply and adding a second finger he began working her until he could feel her muscles tighten around his fingers indicating her impending release, to which he quickly denied her.

He watched her lust filled eyes flash with anger as he ceased all movement within her then slowly withdrew from her hot wetness. He took a step back from her and watched in sick joy as she struggled against her binding trying to find a way to finish what he started. This was her punishment for assaulting him as she had.

Once he was satisfied that her body had cooled down to the right temperature he stepped up to her and again began to assault her body with his light touches. Starting at the base of her neck, he lightly scraped his fangs down her chest, only stopping long enough to flick his tongue over each one of her hardened nipples before continuing on.

His hands traveled down her sides to her waist, then around to cup her fleshy ass, where he massaged the spot between where her thighs and rounded ass met. His lips continued to work her flesh over as he continued lower and lower, inching his way to his ultimate goal, her hidden treasure.

Once he was face to face with what he was searching for, he moved his hand down her leg, then lifted it over his shoulder, exposing her hot flesh to him. The scent of her need hit him full force in the face and it took every ounce of his control to keep himself from ravishing her right then and there.

Kagome's body shook with anticipation at what he was about to do to her and she wished with all her might that her bindings would release her so that she could touch him. She wanted to tangle her fingers into his long raven hair and feel the heat of his skin upon the palms of her hands. She wanted to force him to take her and ride her until her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mind exploded with the release of her body. She wanted… wanted him more than the air in her lungs.

Naraku placed his lips around her pleasure bud and began to suck on it, pulling it, nipping it with his teeth, and forcing her to cry out in pure pleasure. He used his tongue to torture the sensitive nub causing her hips to jerk against his lips. Her moans of ecstasy were music to his ears, especially since he was the one orchestrating her body to cause such noises to come from her.

A finger dipped back into her wet core causing her hips to buck wildly as lips worked over her sensitive ball of passion. Naraku pumped his finger a few times then replaced the digit with his tongue and began working her inner walls over with his hot wet appendage. He could feel how close she was to exploding with pleasure and increased his ministrations to her tight wetness.

His name escaped her lips as her body jerked and tensed with her release. Naraku smiled against her as he licked up the sweet poison that was her. His more wicked side wished with all his might that her memories would return during this moment, so she could see what she was doing and who she was doing it with. The realization that she was being pleasured by her ultimate enemy would thoroughly break her, causing her mind and heart to shatter knowing that she had betrayed her friends and her soul.

He slowly slid up her body bringing his lips to her neck while massaging her breasts with his fingertips. "My dear little one, how I love the sound of my name upon your lips." He whispered against her flesh.

Kagome tilted her head back slightly and moaned in pure bliss. "Naraku please set me free."

Naraku pulled back, looked at her, and realized that she wasn't requesting that he release her from her bindings, but pleading for him to let her fly through the clouds of euphoric bliss. The look on her face was one he couldn't deny, so with a quick tug to the ties that held his hakama up, he set himself free.

Placing his hands on the back of her thighs, he lifted her legs up wrapping them around his waist as he drove his self home.

Kagome cried out in pleasure as he filled her with his length, throwing her hips against his trying to take more of him into her.

Naraku's mind clouded with the pleasure that she was causing him to have forcing him to pound into her at a madding pace. He wanted to feel every inch of the hot tightness that was her and see just how deep her tunnel of pleasure went.

Kagome's hands fisted and jerked against the sash that held her from touching her lover. How she wanted to touch him in return. "Please."

Naraku upon hearing that one word upon her lips in such a desperate plea reached up and sliced her bindings free.

Kagome dropped her arms and winced slightly in pain from having her arms in such a position for so long but the pain wouldn't last long. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck, nipping and biting his hot flesh.

Naraku dropped his head back closing his eyes getting lost in the feeling of her lips upon his neck and her tightened muscles around his hardened length. His thrusts became quicker and harder as he felt her muscles tighten more around him.

Her legs around his waist felt as if they were trying to break him in two as they to tightened against the force of her impending explosion, causing him to drive on harder.

Faster he slammed into her until he heard his name screamed to the heavens. A few more thrusts and he slammed his lips to hers as his seed spilled forth.

Both their bodies shuddered as their muscles relaxed from being worked so hard. Sweat dripped from her temple as a drop rolled down the center of his back. He leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. "How can you make me feel so much?" He questioned in a panting whisper.

Kagome slightly shook her head. "It is you who makes me feel free."

Naraku smiled at her and pressed his lips to hers making hot love to her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Oooh finally! The chapter you've all been waiting for; enter Sesshoumaru yay! Anywho hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

Naraku sensed the demon coming long before he appeared before them. He quickly redressed himself in his hakama followed by donning his female in his haori to keep her from being seen by another. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Go into the castle and do not come back out here until I call for you." He then placed a light kiss on her temple and pushed her in the direction of the castle.

"But why?" She questioned worriedly.

"Just do as you're told." He bit out at her.

Kagome gasped at the tone of his voice then took off running for the doors to the castle.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, so glad you could grace me with your presence." Naraku smirked and a sneer in his voice at being interrupted.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the garden, keeping his eyes locked upon his enemy. "Hanyou filth you will die on this day."

Naraku let a wicked smirk grace his lips. "My my so sure of the future. Tell me how are you so certain that it will be my life taken from my body and not your own?"

If Sesshoumaru were one to smile wickedly this would be the one time he would have indulged in such an act. He placed his hand upon the hilt of toukijin and slowly withdrew the sword from its sheath. "You have something that does not belong to you. I shall be relieving you of your life and the girl." With that, he attacked the dark hanyou.

xx

Kagome watched from the library window as her beloved fought against some strange being dressed in white. Her eyes widened in fear as the stranger raised his blade in the air and released a blue energy attack which she was sure that Naraku wouldn't be able to avoid.

She released the breath that she had held in when she saw Naraku still standing, although slightly wounded, when the blue light dissipated. She brought her hand to her mouth in shock watching as the other being wasted no time in attacking again. In a split second decision she took off running for the garden fully intent on interfering and doing what she could in order to help her husband.

She really wasn't sure what she could do in order to help him but there had to be something she could do. Granted he would be angry with her for interfering but in the end she could only hope that he understood her reasoning for coming to his aid.

xx

"Such hostility Sesshoumaru." Naraku chuckled. "All this for a simple ningen female? Apparently the human loving blood that runs through your veins has taken its hold upon you."

Sesshoumaru curled his lip in disgust at the hanyou. "I care not for the ningen wench only for your death." Sesshoumaru raised his hand in order to release his poison whip to attack the hanyou but stilled the attack when the worthless female that he was there to retrieve placed herself between him and his enemy.

Naraku glared at the back of the girl. "Wench remove yourself from here this instant." He ordered angrily.

Kagome spun around to face Naraku with hurt clearly showing in her blue eyes. "Wench?" She questioned in a broken whisper. "Is that all I am to you?"

It took a lot of self-control on his part to keep from grabbing her to his person. "Hai, now leave here." He bit out at her.

Kagome dropped her eyes to the ground and fought to keep the tears from falling. How could he call her such a thing after their most recent bout of lovemaking? She was truly nothing more than just a slave to his wishes. She turned her eyes cold and hard and stared at him. "I hate you." She whispered vehemently then turned and began to walk away from him.

Sesshoumaru, never one to miss an opportunity took full advantage of Naraku's distraction and attacked almost silently. Before Naraku could react he felt the cold steel of toukijin's blade run through his chest.

Kagome heard Naraku gasp painfully from behind her causing her to turn and see what happened. She saw the man in white smirking slightly in pleasure as he yanked his blade from her mate's chest. Forgetting her anger in favor of fear and heartbreak she ran to his side kneeled down and placed her hands upon the gaping wound in his chest. "No!" She whispered as thick tears streamed down her cheeks.

Naraku placed his hands upon hers. "Leave here." He ordered, knowing that the demon lord was there to take her from him. The injury to his chest wasn't near enough to kill him but it was bad enough to incapacitate him for a good little while and to prevent him from protecting her from the demon lord.

"No, I can't. You've been injured and need my help." Kagome whispered through her tears.

"You must." He ordered calmly and placed his hand upon her cheek.

Kagome slumped over his chest not caring about the blood getting all over her. "No… no I won't leave you." She placed her hand upon his jaw line. "I… I need you."

Naraku grunted; that was the first time since his existence that someone had told him that they needed him and the feeling it churned up within him was foreign and most unwanted. "Do not disobey me any longer. Now go."

Before Kagome could make a move to do anything an arm made its way around her middle and began to pull her away from her fallen love. She wrapped her arms around his chest in order to hold on to him but the force pulling her was far stronger than she. "Let me go!" She screamed in sheer panic and struggled as hard as she could to break free of his hold upon her.

Sesshoumaru gave the girl a good yank breaking her free of her hold on the hanyou. He flung her to the side then raised toukijin in order to deal the finishing blow.

Kagome turned and screamed as she watched the figure in white bring his sword down to finish off her love.

When Sesshoumaru's sword hit nothing but dirt he curled his lip is pure disgust. The hanyou had managed to evade death once again. Turning towards the stricken girl who had yet to recover from the shock of him attempting to kill the hanyou he stalked up to her. He sheathed tokijin and shot out his pale hand at her grabbing her by the neck and raising her up before him.

Kagome fought against the hand wrapped around her neck trying with all her might to get him to let her go.

Sesshoumaru glared deadly at the girl. "Cease your actions." He ordered in a cold voice demanding obedience to which he was quickly denied.

Even after the chill of his voice ran down her spine every instinct within her body told her fight against him. His large hand around her neck, his icy voice, and the mere fact that he easily ran a sword through her mate told her that either she fights for her life against this man or she will lose it.

Sesshoumaru glared at the girl in disdain yet at the same time he had to wonder why she was fighting him with every ounce of strength she had within her. Granted he wasn't exactly someone she could or should trust but he did just save her from her most hated of enemies, she should be grateful, not struggling against him.

Yet, there was something more going on here for the girl did try to save the worthless hanyou by interfering. He was going to find out what made this girl behave in a manner that went against everything he knew about her. So he held onto her neck until she fell into unconsciousness then slung her over his shoulder and left the area.

xx

Kagura watched the entire event play out from a distance upon her feather. Naraku was still alive that she knew and she also knew was going to be very angry that the girl was taken by the taiyoukai. Although she knew that she should have interfered and tried to stop the lord of the west from taking the girl she knew that it was for the best that the shikon miko was with him instead of Naraku.

She turned her feather and headed towards the nearby mountain range, where Naraku fled to and hoped that he didn't know that she didn't attempt to keep the girl from being taken. She could only imagine what kind of pain she would suffer if Naraku found out that she saw the girl get taken and did nothing to prevent it.

xx

Naraku lay on the floor of his hidden cave, willing the wound to heal quickly while cursing the taiyoukai to the deepest level of hell. The next time they met he would be sure to send the inu to the afterlife without hesitation.

_'Kagura, tell me the fate of the girl.'_ He ordered telepathically.

He was certain that the taiyoukai absconded with his property or killed her which he highly doubted.

_'Master, the lord of the west has taken her. I gave chase but to no avail.'_

Naraku curled his lip knowing the bitch was lying as she always did. Did she not understand that she was still a part of him and that he could feel when she was lying and being the deceitful bitch he always knew her to be. He had to wonder why he even bothered keeping her when clearly she was doing everything within her power just short of outright turning against him to thwart his every move.

He highly doubted that the wind bitch did anything but watch the bastard take the girl. _'Kagura you will suffer for your deceit but first I have plans to retrieve the girl and you will do as you are told with no arguments. Am I clear?'_

_'Hai master.'_

He could hear the disgust in her voice and somehow knew that whatever plans he placed upon her to execute that somehow something would go wrong. _'Retrieve Kanna, then go and find Inuyasha and his group. Lead them to the west so that they may attempt to rescue their companion. Once they arrive and the confrontation occurs you will retrieve that which belongs to me. Do not fail me Kagura or you will become one with my flesh once again.'_

_'Hai master'_

He could hear in her thoughts that she was upset for having to take her sibling with her but with Kanna by her side there was no way she would betray him. Kanna would memorize every detail and report back to him everything that happened preventing Kagura from following through with her own plans of trying to break free of him.

xx

Kagome slowly came awake and as soon as her eyes fluttered open soul-gripping fear overwhelmed her entire being. Standing at the foot of the futon was the man that had abducted her just staring coldly with hard calculating golden eyes. "Who… who are you?" She whispered with a shaky fear filled voice.

"Explain to this Sesshoumaru how it is you do not know who I am." He ordered forcefully.

Kagome clutched the blankets to her chest in fear of the dominating being before her but managed to answer. "I have… I have never seen you before. So how would I know you?"

Sesshoumaru kept his cold stare locked onto the girl but was rather curious as to how this girl the one he had tried to kill several times in the past didn't know who he was. "Tell me what your last memory is prior to your capture by the vile hanyou."

Kagome furrowed her brows deeply confused by that... was it a question or an order? "Why do you want to know?"

He barely narrowed his eyes at her and her back-questioning of him. He didn't like having to explain to her why she was there or who he was. Yet something told him that the girl didn't have any memories of who she really was meaning that he was going to have to step completely out of character and indulge this human in conversation. He was thoroughly disgusted with the whole situation. "Girl; do not make me question you again."

Kagome tried to push herself further into the wall in an attempt to get away from him. The anger in his voice frightened her almost to the point of cold fear but she also knew that if she were to find a way to escape him she was going to have to comply. "I don't have any memories."

At the moment the girl responded to him he knew exactly what had happened to the girl. Somehow she lost her mind and Naraku captured her then told her lies creating a false life for her a life that she would believe to be her own. "Tell me who you believe you are."

Kagome looked at the being confused as ever by his questions and why he wanted to know so much about her but answered anyway. It would do her no good to anger him. "I am Kagome, mate to Naraku, enemy to those who seek his demise."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows shot up... well only slightly up; making faces was not a thing he did. Naraku's mate that was something he was not expecting. However if the girl didn't know who she was it would be easy for Naraku to give her a believable life in order to break his hanyou sibling and gain control of the useless gem known as the shikon no tama. "Girl you are no more the mate to the dark hanyou than I am." He turned to leave the stench of the hanyou was all over the girl and he could take it no more. "You shall retire to the bath house and then you will join me in my study so that we can begin your re-education."

As soon as he stepped out of the door another being stepped in. The elderly woman silently walked up to Kagome and motioned for her to follow.

Slowly pulling herself out of the futon she timidly followed the elder woman. So many questions ran through her mind and she couldn't get one of them to form coherently upon her lips. Fear held her tongue and she prayed as hard as she could that Naraku would rescue her soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome sat on the silver satin pillow in front of the small table keeping her eyes on her hands which she had in her lap knotting them up in her kimono. Her nerves were pulling against her stomach and she felt like she was going to lose her breakfast.

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl in front of him relieved that she no longer held the stench of the dark hanyou. "We will begin now."

Kagome's eyes shot up to him startled by the suddenness of his voice. "What? What are we going to start?"

Sesshoumaru stared plainly at her. "Lies have been fed to you by the one you claim as your mate."

Kagome stared hard at the demon lord. "How dare you!" She hissed. "Naraku would never lie to me. He cares for me and would never do anything to hurt me."

The taiyoukai blinked slowly in a bored fashion. "He would and did. You believe yourself to be his mate only because he told you that you were. What proof do you have that you are indeed his mate other than the false words from his lips saying that you are?"

She set her jaw in defiant determination. "He has no reason to lie to me."

Sesshoumaru raised a questioning brow at her. "Tell me what reason does he have to not lie to you?" He leaned slightly forward causing her to lean away. "You do not know who or what you are therefore how would you know truth from lies?"

Kagome dropped her head and whispered. "I don't know. I believe him when he tells me the things he does for I have nothing else to hold on to." She looked up at him with watery eyes. "Do you know what it is to not know who you are or how you came to be where you are?" She laid her hands open in her lap and looked at her palms. "I am no one just a being wandering through life with no past except for that which was told to me. If what Naraku tells me is lies then I really am no one and I'd rather believe him then be nothing."

Sesshoumaru sat back staring at her working her words over in his mind and could easily see her point. "Very well." He responded calmly. "Then we shall give you back your real life."

Wide blue eyes shot up to his face. "My real life? You know me?"

"Hai." He locked his fingers together with his elbows on the small table. "I shall spend the next months teaching you who you are and what your station in this life really is according to my standards. I will not tolerate you becoming anything less than that which I know you to be."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the demon lord. "How can I know what you tell me is truth? For all I know you could just be attempting to brainwash me against my mate in order to destroy him."

Sesshoumaru glared hard at her. "Wench I do not use lies to gain anything. If I say you are nothing more than a useless ningen whore then that is what you will become."

She shot to her feet staring at him with the most cold contempt she could muster. "Anything you say to me as far as I'm concerned is nothing but a lie! You," she hissed as she pointed a finger at him. "kidnapped me stealing me away from my mate in order to turn me against him for your own vile ways. I will have no part of it!" She turned and headed for the shoji door fully intent on leaving the pompous demon the castle and returning to her dark love.

Before she could reach the door however a clawed hand had managed to wrap itself around her neck from behind. Kagome clawed at the fingers digging into her throat as trickles of blood fell from where his sharp nails dug into her soft flesh.

Sesshoumaru leaned down placing his lips just inches from her ear. "I do not need a mere female bitch to bring that filth Naraku down. His death will come at my hands and if you stand in my way I shall remove your life as well." He removed his hand from her neck then spun her to face him. He grabbed her chin hard between his fingers forcing her face up so that she could look into his cold golden eyes. "You will not behave this way again or I shall be forced to take actions against you; actions that will show the land the true color of your blood." He released her then gracefully like nothing had happened returned to his seat at the table. He then motioned for her to return to her seat as well.

xx

_'Master he is attempting to force the return of her_ _memories.'_ Kagura said telepathically.

_'Hmm… You will return here immediately.'_ Naraku ordered with force.

He had to get the shikon miko back and soon. Who knew how long it would be before the Lord of the West broke through the barrier concealing the miko's memories and once again returned her to the worthless half-breed to once again seek his demise and gain back the shikon no tama?

"Well Sesshoumaru, you think you can take her from me?" He questioned with a hint of amusement to himself. "We will see who has the desire to control her more." An evil chuckle left his lips as he thought about all the ways he could do the lord in and spill his blood across the land. "Kagome belongs to me."

Naraku had a plan forming in his wicked little brain and before the new moon he would once again have Kagome in his grasp and in his bed.

xx

"Say it again."

Kagome sighed in exasperation. This had to be the hundredth time she had said it and still didn't believe it. It was just too ridiculous to be true. "I am Kagome;" she started staring unbelievingly at the demon lord. "I am the shikon miko…" She trailed off as she had at that point of the sentence since they started this.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes informing her silently like every time that she had better finish the sentence or else.

Kagome took a deep nerve calming breath. "And my destiny it to assist in the destruction of," she eyed Sesshoumaru like she could kill him with her glare alone. "Naraku."

"Very good. Now continue to say it until you believe it down to the very depths of you soul." Sesshoumaru said as he began to go through the scrolls on the table.

"I will not." Kagome bit out forcefully. "You don't believe what you're telling me to be true anymore than I do; so why should I continue to repeat a lie?"

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to look up at her. "Because I told you to, and you will obey properly."

Kagome snorted. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Does everyone around you just drop everything they're doing just to appease your every wish and whim? If they do then you should be the one sitting here being re-educated repeating such nonsense over and over again."

"We are not here to discuss me or my wishes. Now continue." He answered smoothly still looking at the scrolls.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him then smiled wickedly to herself and forced a yawn. "I'm tired can we take a break for awhile?"

"No."

"What? Why not?" Kagome asked feeling her ire rise.

"You will continue until I feel it is time to rest." He lifted his eyes to meet hers enforcing what he had said within his amber depths.

Kagome huffed at him then crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine!" She waited until he was no longer looking at her then began her mantra once again only this time it was her version of things. "I am Kagome and you are Sesshoumaru the great white bastard who should rot in the deepest level of hell."

Sesshoumaru looked up at her. "Miko I am well aware of who I am. As for your opinions of what I can do with myself those are better kept to yourself unless you wish to see what a great white bastard is really capable of." He raised a brow at her questioning whether she really wanted to know of his capabilities.

She curled her lip in a sneer as she stared at him like he was filth at her feet. "At least you acknowledge what you really are and may the kami cut your eyes from your head for it."

"That will be enough. Now continue." Sesshoumaru knew what she was doing; she was baiting him into an argument in order to get out of repeating what he had told her. _'The fire of the girl still exists; very good.'_ He thought. _'Maybe she will gain her memories back sooner than I thought she would_.'

xx

Kagome flipped over onto her stomach and huffed irritably. All day it was the same thing. "I am Kagome. I am the shikon miko…. Blah blah blah." She growled into her pillow. Flopping back over onto her back, she stared up at the ceiling and dropped her voice several octaves. "I am Sesshoumaru and I am a great white bastard who controls everyone around me because I'm a baka."

She sat up and looked around the room looking at the simple furnishings. The wood side table, the wardrobe containing several kimono, and the bed she was currently lying on. It was rather basic for a room in a house as big as this one, but then again considering whom the master was, she was surprised there was furniture at all.

She dismissed the thoughts about the room and instead began trying to think of a way to escape the demon lord. She couldn't just walk out the door she already tried that. The guards wasted no time in calling their master and informing him of what she had tried to do effectively forcing him to lock her in her room.

Getting up she went to the window when she heard the sound metal hitting metal. Looking down into the training yard her eyes were greeted with a treat. So many perfectly sculpted males training shirtless, sweating, and flexing every muscle in their bodies as they clashed swords against each other. Oh how she wanted to go down there and run her fingers across their backs, chest, arms… She could feel the drool falling from her lips and had to run her tongue across them to catch the moisture it was then that she saw him. The bastard who brought her here, looking as pristine as ever, topless, flexing, and preparing to engage one of his guards in training. No amount of lip licking was going to stop the flow of drool coming out of her mouth.

Her eyes traveled over his body and she began comparing him to her dark mate. Naraku was muscular but broad across the chest and shoulders. Sesshoumaru was just a built but more slender, especially though the waist. His hair glowed shiny silver like the moon was shining its light down upon him and him alone. Whereas Naraku's hair was almost just as long but midnight black as if no light dared to shine down upon his head.

One had crimson eyes the other golden wheat. Sesshoumaru carried markings on his face, arms… She narrowed her eyes trying to see if what she thought she saw was what she was actually seeing. The tips of two magenta stripes poked out just above his hakama over his hips. She then wondered where else he had those stripes. Shaking her head to clear it of her meandering thoughts about the demon lord she continued her comparisons.

Sesshoumaru's ears were pointed, Naraku's weren't. Sesshoumaru's flesh was pale like ivory and Naraku was lightly tanned. Light and dark, but yet both held one same attribute… their personalities. Both were cold, indifferent, and silent to the point of driving a being mad. They both demanded complete obedience and threatened you to the brink of death if you went against their wishes.

"Bastards." She hissed.

Her eyes suddenly went wide when Sesshoumaru cut his eyes up to her and narrowed them dangerously.

"He didn't hear me. Did he?" She whispered to herself as she dropped her eyes down to the floor. "No, he couldn't." She said as she looked back out the window only to find the demon lord gone.

She grunted. "His perfect, high and mighty ass, is probably on his way up here right now to tell me that it's not proper for me to be watching them train." She hissed and just as she finished her sentence the door slid open. Spinning around, she came face to face with a half clothed demon lord. "Now what?" Kagome bit. "Wait; let me guess." She dropped her voice several octaves. "Wench it's not proper for you to watch males training."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her and her mockery of him. "Girl you test my patience." He growled as he walked towards her.

Kagome attempted to back away and quickly found herself backed up against the wall. Eyes darting back and forth like a trapped animal's. There was no denying that Sesshoumaru scared her he was just so overwhelming and she could see in his eyes how easily he could kill her with one swipe of his claws.

As he approached her, he watched as she slid down the wall, trying to curl in on herself, with arms wrapped tightly around her legs and face buried in her knees. The scent of her tears quickly invaded his senses along with her overwhelming terror. "Girl I have done nothing to you."

"You hate me." She whispered as she choked back a sob. "All because you don't like Naraku."

Sesshoumaru curled his lip. "My discord is not for you. It is for your behavior it seems as if I am expecting far too much out of you or it is too complicated for you to understand. If you are as simple as you are behaving then perhaps I should kill you now and be done with it."

Kagome snapped her head up and glared at him with red puffy eyes. "I am not simple!" She bit out as she rose to her feet.

"Then perhaps you should behave in a manner that says otherwise." He turned and began walking away. "When the sun reaches the mountains, I shall fetch for you and you will continue your training." He turned to face her before he closed the door. "If you can prove to me that you are not simple then perhaps I will allow you the freedom of the use of the hot springs when you feel the need to use it." Possibly that would give her the incentive to behave. He knew how much she liked to bathe and with her affinity for always wanting to be clean he might just get a little compromise out of her. He would treat her with the use of the hot spring when she desired to use it. He watched as her eyes lightened at the proposition and knew that tonight he would get complete obedience out of the girl.

xx

"Inuyasha I don't think that this is a good idea." Sango said as she walked to catch up with the irritable hanyou.

Gold eyes narrowed at the taijiya.

"I mean if Kagome thinks us to be her enemies she isn't going to just walk away with us." She sighed sadly.

"I agree with the lovely lady Sango." Miroku threw in.

"Keh." Inuyasha huffed. "I don't care what any of you think. Kagome is my responsibility and she will leave that bastard when she sees me." He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Inuyasha the last time she saw you she was scared to death." Sango pointed out.

"Yea probably because she took one look at his ugly face." Shippou said from Miroku's shoulder.

Inuyasha turned to face the kit. "Why you little…" He started as he made to grab the kit from the monk's shoulder.

Shippou _'eeped'_ and leapt to Sango for protection.

"Why you little runt." Inuyasha growled as he attempted to swipe the kit off the slayer's shoulder and immediately felt the hard wood of the taijiya's Hiraikotsu upon his hard head. "Oi wench, what the hell was that for?" Inuyasha growled as he rubbed the growing knot on his head.

"You know well what it was for Inuyasha." Sango growled out.

Inuyasha glared at his companion for a moment then put his hands in to the sleeves of his haori and turned away from her. "Keh." He grunted as he began to walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

I know this feels like a N/K story which it sort of is the first chapter says as much. But it's also a S/K story and we're finally getting there; yay! Anywho; hope you all enjoy. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

_'All is in place as you have requested master.'_ Kagura said trying to keep the edge from her voice. _'Inuyasha and his companions will be within the edges of the western palace's borders by high sun tomorrow.'_

_'Good.' _Naraku responded telepathically.

He was going to have his property back by his side and in his bed by tomorrow night. _'When the inutachi arrives you will create the opening they need to enter the palace and during the confusion you will fetch that which is mine and return her here immediately.'_

_'Hai master.'_ The edge in her voice slipped out.

Naraku narrowed his crimson eyes into the darkness. _'Do not fail me Kagura lest you wish to become one with my body once again. I will not tolerate failure and should you fail me your death will come_ _painfully slow.'_ He squeezed her heart to remind her of how precarious her position was.

Kagura clenched her fist to her chest as the mind numbing pain shot through her body. _'Please master I will not fail you.'_ She pleaded painfully.

_'See that you do not.'_ Naraku responded as he released the pressure against her heart.

Kagura closed her eyes in relief when the pain receded and swore silently to herself that one day she was going to kill the hanyou bastard.

"Kagura we must go." Kanna ordered in her monotone voice.

She looked down at the void child and glared at her with all the hatred she felt for the girl. Using her power she raised them into the air upon her feather and searched out the hanyou and his companions in order to monitor them and make sure they continued on their path to the western palace.

xx

"Please…" Kagome whimpered as sharp claws dug sharply into her arms. "let me go."

Sesshoumaru glared down at the girl in a deadly manner. Her insolence was pushing him to insanity. "You will do as you are told." He growled. "And defy me no longer."

Her crystal blues filled with tears that streamed unhindered down her cheeks. "Why can't you understand that I can't do this? I don't know who I am or where I come from. In my mind I am nothing but a being wandering through darkness lost to the reality of who and what I am." She choked down a sob and sniffed lightly. "Threats and pain are not going to bring back that which I do not know. Please just let me go…" she locked her hands into his haori. "let me be free to be the only thing I know I am… nothing." She whispered the last word as she buried her face into his haori staining it with her tears.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the top of her head and could easily understand her plight but that didn't change the fact that she shouldn't continue trying to open her memories.

"I just want to be accepted as I am and nothing more." She whispered into his chest.

He didn't know why he did it nor did he think he would have an answer come to him at any point in his life as to why he would do such a thing. Yet something beyond his control compelled him to do it. He gently wrapped his arms around her and held her while she poured her sorrows out all over his haori. "We will unlock your memories so that you can regain all that you have lost and be that woman I know you to be."

Kagome looked up at him with soul wrenching sorrow in her deep blue eyes. "I want to be that too but how can I be what I don't know? Repeating over and over that I am the shikon miko Kagome isn't going to open my memories."

"Perhaps." he agreed as he released her. "instead of returning your memories we give you new ones based on what I know of you."

"Isn't that the same as what we have been doing all along?" She stared up at him sniffling back the rest of her tears.

"Not entirely." He nodded curtly. "Now I will give you the rest of the evening to spend time in the hot spring then in the morning once you are fully rested we will begin anew." With that he gave her a curt nod and left his study.

"Sesshoumaru." She called as she followed after him and when he stopped in his tracks and turned his head to stare at her from the corner of his eye she nearly withered where she stood. "What were you to me before I lost my memories?"

He didn't say anything as he continued to stare at her before he turned his head and continued down the hall leaving one word lingering on the air. "Nothing."

Kagome stared at him as he vanished around a corner. If he was nothing to her before why did he care about her so much now? Nothing about Sesshoumaru was making any sense to her and quite frankly she did not like being here with him one bit. What she would give to go back to Naraku right now. At least with him she had a clearer understanding of things here with Sesshoumaru everything was so blurred she couldn't see clearly.

She turned and shuffled down the hall heading for her room not caring that she was going to miss dinner. She wasn't hungry and she wasn't in the mood for a bath. What she was was tired very very tired and utterly depressed.

xx

As the sun peeked over the mountains Sesshoumaru pushed the bedroom door open to the girl's chambers and found her sitting on the window ledge staring out into the horizon. "Girl."

He pressed his lips together tightly when she didn't answer him or even move like she had heard him. He walked up behind her and was all set to grab her by the shoulder only to be halted by the sound of a tired and very strained voice.

"You are nothing to me as I am nothing to you. Yet you insist on making me into someone you believe me to be. Why? Why do you even care if we are nothing to each other?"

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together tightly as he stared hard at her back. "I do not have time for your games." He growled.

Kagome snorted. "If only this were a game."

His amber eyes suddenly went wide when she pushed herself out of the window and plummeted to the hard ground far below. "Silly bitch." He growled then jumped out the window himself and landed next to her prone body.

He pulled tenseiga from his hip and held it over her body waiting for the soul stealers to appear. When the little imps landed on her body he gave a sharp slash with the sword vanquishing them into nothingness followed by the girl gasping for breath as her eyes fluttered open. "Death is not the solution to your problems." He growled and replaced tenseiga against his hip.

"How?" She gasped.

"Do not concern yourself with that." He reached down and jerked her to her feet. "Only cowards run from their problems and you are no coward." That much he did have to give her. He had never met a single ningen that would dare stand up to him and yet at every turn there she was being all mouthy, defiant, and threatening him like she was so powerful.

He began leading her back inside. "You are not a coward that would behave this way. You have stood against this Sesshoumaru knowing I could kill you with nothing more than a flick of my wrist."

Kagome stared wide eyed at his back as she followed him. "Really?"

"Hai." He gave a curt nod as he led her back to her room. "Once you are ready we are going to leave here and revisit places that I know hold strong memories for you."

"Like where?" She drew her brows deeply.

As much as he hated bringing up his simpleton of a sibling he was going to have to. "I will take you to the place where you met Inuyasha for the first time." He turned on her when she gasped and stopped walking. "What issue do you take with Inuyasha?"

"He's my enemy. He tried to kill me." She nodded fearfully. "I don't want to know him."

He really couldn't blame her for that as the hanyou had nearly cost the girl her life more times than he could count. "He is not your enemy. You only believe such lies due to the false words of Naraku."

She didn't know who or what to believe anymore and she was getting tried of trying to remember something that would never come. However she also knew that in the short amount of time that she had been in Sesshoumaru's care that no matter what she said about anything he would make her do it anyway. "Can't we just build me a new life and let my old life go?"

"That too is the cowards way out. You will unlock your memories and return to the Kagome I know you are." He nodded curtly then continued on taking her back to her room.

"But what if my memories never come back; what then?" She whispered to herself thinking he wouldn't hear her.

"They will return." He growled like he could see the future and knew that she would indeed get them back because his own words would make it happen.

Kagome looked up at him. "Sesshoumaru please at least acknowledge there is a possibility that they won't. What then?"

He did have to agree with her that there was a small possibility that she may never get them back. "If they do not return we will build you a new life that will parallel your old life." He nodded curtly. "Now retire to your room I have someone that would like to see you and will bring her to you shortly."

Kagome drew her brows. "Who?"

"Rin."

"Rin?" She questioned testing the name on her lips. It seemed somewhat familiar but not enough so that it triggered anything in her head. "Who is Rin?"

"My ward." He answered then turned and walked down the hall. "I will speak with her regarding your memories before I bring her to you."

"Okay." She nodded then entered her room trying to figure out who this Rin person was. Was she young, old, her age what ever her age was.

Really all she knew about herself was that her name was Kagome and that was only because that's what everyone called her. If it wasn't for that she wouldn't even know her name. She didn't even have dreams of who she was only dreams of Naraku though last night Sesshoumaru did make an appearance towards the end.

xx

Kagome stared at the little girl that ran into the room and suddenly stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Kagome-chan!"

She smiled at the little girl and her excitement but she still had no clue who she was. "Hello." She nodded then looked over at the silver being standing in the doorway and shrugged her shoulders with a small shake of her head.

"Rin what did Kagome do for you?"

The little girl looked over at Sesshoumaru, nodded her head excitedly, then looked back over at the miko. "Kagome saved Rin from the evil monster that tried to kill us."

She furrowed her brows deeply as she stared at the little girl. "I did?"

"Hai;" Rin's head bobbed up and down vigorously. "but the monster hurt you so Rin had to save Kagome-chan then Sesshoumaru-sama came and saved us."

Kagome looked over at the demon lord and when he gave her a curt nod she looked back at the little girl. "I'm sorry Rin I don't remember that." She sighed sadly.

"That's okay Kagome-chan." Rin chirped. "Sesshoumaru-sama said so; as long as you hear your story then maybe it will help you…" she drew her brows and looked over at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama what was that word?"

"Redefine" He nodded curtly.

"Oh right." She smiled hugely at him then looked back at the miko. "It will help you redefine who you are. You are strong and brave. Rin wants to be just like Kagome-chan when she grows up."

"Thank you Rin." Kagome smiled at her.

"You're welcome Kagome-chan." Rin nodded then turned and ran to Sesshoumaru. "Did Rin do good?" She beamed up at him.

"Hai Rin." He nodded and patted her on the head. "You may go to your studies."

"Okay." She grinned then ran out of the room down the hall.

"She is a very charming little girl." Kagome nodded. "Is she your daughter?"

"Iie I saved her after she tried to save me." He nodded. "She has been with me ever since."

Kagome just stared at him. "I'm sorry but you don't look like the kind of being that would take in a little girl."

"Things are not always as they seem." He nodded curtly. "Such as you and Naraku. Just because it seems to feel real doesn't mean it is or isn't. You don't think you are what you are but that doesn't change the fact that I know who you are. You fight against being told the truth but you have no reason for it other than what someone else told you only because that being was the first person you met after you lost your memories."

"But how do I know what you tell me is or isn't the truth? You said it yourself I don't know who or what I am so how would I know truth from lies and who is telling them to me?"

He could see her point but that didn't change the fact that he knew who she was. "Tell me Kagome who do you want to be?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe who I was was wrong that's why I can't remember who I am." She looked up at him. "Maybe I don't want to be the girl you say I am."

"So you wish to float through this life with no memories of your past."

"What harm would it bring?" She sighed deeply. "I just know that all I want is to feel the way Naraku made me feel."

He arched a silver brow at her.

"He made me feel like I was someone even if I didn't know who I was. I felt accepted, wanted, and loved." She nodded sadly then looked back down at her lap.

"You can not ignore the fact that you are the shikon miko. That is something you must realize whether you remember it or not. As for being accepted I can accept you as long as you realize your station in this life as the woman who is to rid this world of shikon no tama. I do not know of wanting someone or giving them love so I can not give either of those to you."

"Then let me go and when you retrieve this jewel I will do whatever it is you want me to do with it."

"If you think I will allow you to leave here and return to the hanyou you are sorely mistaken."


End file.
